


Rage Against Betraying Angels

by hcwlingnights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, protective gf Veronica Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwlingnights/pseuds/hcwlingnights
Summary: "Go to Hell Serpent Slut" is written boldly on her girlfriend's locker and Veronica Lodge will not stand for it.





	Rage Against Betraying Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know, Veronica Lodge should not have been as chill with this happening as the CW had her be.  
> She'd be out for blood.

**_wrath_ **

_noun_

_1. strong vengeful anger or indignation_

* * *

 

It should be said, that Veronica Lodge has always been a woman of class and manners. She may have been conniving and manipulative in New York, but she was always tactful, and did it all while saving face. She kept her cool, and kept her emotions under wraps, masking her annoyance and carefully plotting revenge for a little date. Veronica had always, always, been able to keep her feelings locked up in the interest of keeping her reputation and avoiding making a fool of herself. 

This was not however the case, when she saw what had been done to Betty's locker.

 _'Go to hell, Serpent Slut'_ now defaced the blonde's locker _,_ written in thick red ink upon copies of the Blue & Gold that had been plastered on the front of Betty's locker. Dangling beside the cruel words, was a sinister looking blonde doll, strung up by the throat in a noose.

When Veronica saw this, and saw Betty's face, saw how shocked and hurt she was, Veronica didn't even think twice before unleashing her emotions. All she could see was rage, and all she could feel was wrath.

"Who did this?!" The raven haired girl wasn't even speaking, she was _roaring_ as she spun around to face the growing crowd. Everyone had a certain amount of fear arise on their face at the sound, hell even Polly looked vaguely afraid, and Veronica noticed that the phones that had previously been snapping photos, or even recording the scene in front of them were quickly put away, their owners choosing life over a Twitter post once they saw the downright murderous look on Veronica's face.

"Who the fuck did this?!" Veronica shouted the question again, face growing red in anger. Someone threatened her Betty, someone made it a point to _hurt_ her Betty, the girl who would lay with her in bed bingewatching whatever Netflix craze she was dragged into, the girl who would indulge her crazy antics without a second thought, the girl who made her heartbeat just a little too fast in a way that made her legs weak, and she wasn't about the fucking stand for this. "Own up you fucking coward!" 

Receiving no reply Veronica turned back to the locker, ripping at the newspapers and recoiling slightly in disgust as whatever was used to write the cruel note smudged onto her hand, leaving a thick, slimy red residue in its wake. Veronica stared at it in horror for a moment, before the stentch hit her and she knew exactly what was on her hand. She'd thought they letters looked suspiciously like something out of _Carrie,_ and at the realization someone had put pig's blood on her girlfriend's locker, Veronica let out a sound that could only be described as a snarl, though it was so much more. She unleashed a new wave of profanity and threats onto the crowd, vowing that she'd find who did this, and explaining quite graphically what she'd do to them when she found them.

Once she was fully out of breath and panting hard, she turned back around to face her friends, and her eyes immediately fell onto Betty. She hadn't moved at all, still staring at her locker, frozen, with her fists curled tightly at her side. Polly seemed to be trying to coax her into talking of moving to no avail, and it was then that Veronica felt the anger leave her body, replacing with a thrum of protectiveness as she gently stepped to Betty's side. She carefully pried Betty's fingers open, snapping her out of her trance, and dabbed the blood in her palm with her shirt, not caring in the slightest if it stained. She did the same with Betty's other hand despite her protests, before looping her arm around Betty's waist and leading her away from the crowd, leaving Archie and Jughead to clean up Betty's locker. 

She didn't stop until they were out of the school, teachers letting them be as their walkies filled them in on the situation taking place. She only stopped once they had reached Betty's car, grabbing the key from where Betty hid it under the hood and guiding Betty into the passenger seat as she took off driving to the Pembrooke. Neither said a thing the whole drive. 

It was only once they were in Veronica's bedroom, having just barely walked in, that Betty broke down into tears, Veronica quick to envelop her in a hug. She could feel the blonde nuzzle her face into the crook of her neck, and instantly she was making soothing noises, gently rubbing at the blonde's back. She could feel herself practically vibrating with adrenaline and left over rage, unable to get the image of the words and that damned doll out of her mind. She kissed Betty's face all over, kissed her neck and the palms of her hands, trying so desperately to convey the overwhelming love and adoration she felt inside of her.

"I know that it's just some jerk with too much time on their hands and a sick sense of humor but…" Betty's voice faltered as she spoke, and Veronica shook her head, needing no explanation. 

"There's no justifying this _mi amor_. You don't deserve this." Veronica voice was full of wrath, and Betty regarded her carefully, before nodding and just tugging her over to the bed. Veronica needed no convincing, and soon the girls were snuggled under the covers, with Veronica resting her head on Betty's chest, listening to her heartbeat and allowing the rhythm to wash away her anger, and Betty with her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl, the feeling of having her in her reach comforting her in ways words couldn't possibly describe. 

As Veronica listened to the sound of Betty's lungs filling and emptying even out, and knew she had fallen asleep, she vowed then and there that she'd never let anyone hurt her again and get away with it. Nobody would be able to injury this angel of a girl, physically or emotionally without facing her wrath, not as long as she was breathing. Because to Veronica, Betty was the embodiment of all that was good in the world, a light in a very, very dark place, and she wasn't about to let a single soul extinguish that light. 


End file.
